Turreted Limo
|related = Stretch E |makeyear = |swankness = 3/5 |dashtype = Tailgater (needle) Schafter (dial texture) |inttxd = Schafter |carcols = |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} |modelname = limo2 |handlingname = LIMO2 |textlabelname = LIMO2 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 80 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Benefactor Turreted Limo is an armed and lightly armored limousine version based on the second generation Schafter, available exclusively in Grand Theft Auto Online. It was added as part of the Executives and Other Criminals update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The body-style is based on a 2010 Mercedes-Benz E-Class Limousine W121 Limousine. The front resembles the . The Turreted Limo is an armed variant of the Stretch E from The Ballad of Gay Tony, which, at the same time, is a limo version of the 2nd generation Schafter. The car has a 3-box design with 4 pillars. Like the other armored vehicles in the game, each door has armored padding, and armored trims are found around each of the vehicle's windows, front side and rear. However, it lacks the high-impact steel wheels and blacked out grilles that all other armored vehicles have in common; the Turreted Limo has 5-spoke split alloys and a chrome grille with the Benefactor logo centralised. It also features a roof-mounted turret similar to the minigun seen on the side of the Valkyrie and the Valkyrie MOD.0, and a hatch similar to that of the .50 cal turret of the Insurgent Pick-Up and Armored Boxville, replacing the sunroof seen on the standard model. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Vehicle In terms of driving, the vehicle is extremely nimble. It shares many of its characteristics with the Schafter, rather than the V12 or LWB counterparts. In this respect, the car has average acceleration, comparable to the said vehicle, with a slightly lower top speed. The car is relatively light when driven, deceiving its armored appearance, which allows good acceleration and even better traction; little wheelspin is seen when setting of the vehicle. Not only is the power to weight ratio impressive, but it also has a great cornering radius, which is much better than the slightly shorter Stretch, even despite its wheelbase length and armor, but rear-ending the limo causes it to lose control due to the lack of weight, as well as the extended wheelbase. Much like the Schafter and its derivatives, the Turreted Limo has an engine cover similar to that of a typical covered V8 engine, although much simplier in detailing (it does not have protuding bolts for the cam covers). Said engine is coupled to a 4-speed gearbox in a front engine, rear wheel drive configuration. Its sound is also the same as cars such as the Schafter or the Tailgater. ;Armor Much like other armored vehicles, the Turreted Limo features a reinforced armor that withstand a single explosive and bulletproof windows that provide decent protection until they shatter. The car is, however, significantly weaker than the other armored vehicles in the game. While the armored padding on the side doors does protect it from explosions, the car's light weight makes it prone to flipping or being sent flying into the air, which can often result in getting stuck. Not only is durability insufficient. Frontal impacts cause little damage to its lighting system; however, the vehicle's front end is still rather deformable, unlike the other armored Schafters (to which the limo is based on). All in all, the car is extremely well performing due to the shared platforms, however its armor can be said to deceive its actual efficiency, assuming that the Turreted Limo is more of a defensive-based vehicle rather than an offensive-based vehicle, unlike the well-armored Insurgent Pick Up. ;Weaponry As stated above, the vehicle adds a gun that performs much like the Valkyrie's 7.62mm minigun and can destroy lightly armored vehicles quickly, while retaining a hatch that protects the gunner from rear attacks, much like the Insurgent Pick Up and Armored Boxville. Its gun shares the same sound as the Valkyrie's side guns, but lacks the aiming sight of the aforementioned vehicle. GTA Online Overview V8 (Cover) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = TurretedLimo-GTAO-RSCStats.jpg |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Image Gallery TurretedLimo-GTAO-EaOCTrailer.png|The Turreted Limo in a pre-release trailer. TurretedLimo-GTAO-Screenshot.png|Official screenshot of the Turreted Limo. TurretedLimo-GTAO-Warstock.png|The Turreted Limo on Warstock Cache & Carry. TurretedLimo-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Turreted Limo on the Rockstar Games Social Club. TurretedLimo-GTAO-RearInterior.png|View from the backseat. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *It can be bought from Warstock Cache & Carry website for $1,650,000. *Can be requested by a VIP/CEO (and any bodyguards of the organization) for $20,000 (or for free if owned as a Pegasus vehicle) from the Interaction Menu > VIP/CEO Vehicles. It will always spawn in matte black and will spawn near the player where there is enough space. *Will spawn around Los Santos with an NPC on the turret during the Fully Loaded VIP Work. This can be driven to drive away from the Ruiner 2000. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' * Unlike the Insurgent Pick-Up, priority of back seats is more than gunner's placement. But player can always press H (D-Pad Right) to hold the Turret. * If player is a bodyguard/associate, by holding / /'F' they will open the door for the VIP/CEO. If the player is not a bodyguard/associate, by holding that button they will hold the minigun turret. * The Social Club image of the car shows different wheels, which are the same ones from its base model (Stretch E) and the first generation Schafter from The Ballad of Gay Tony and Grand Theft Auto IV, respectively. These were probably the ones meant to be on the car before it was changed to ones found on the V12 and LWB variants. *The Social Club page incorrectly lists the vehicle as having capacity for six occupants, contrary to its actual capacity of five. **Interestingly, its base model from The Ballad of Gay Tony originally featured six seats, with two of them behind the front seats and facing backwards. They were unusable, though. Navigation }} de:Limousine mit Bordgeschütz (V) es:Stretch E Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Limousines Category:Sedans Vehicle Class Category:Armed Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Benefactor Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Executives and Other Criminals Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online